


Burnt to Ashes

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: 30 Days of Smut [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Messy Narrative, Smut, Spoilers for Race of His Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of smut: prompt 29, last time for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt to Ashes

Cisco lets out an indignant squawk as Harry flips their bodies, settling Cisco in his lap and relaxing against the pillows on the bed. Harry grins up at him and clenches his grip on Cisco’s hip.

Cisco is not going to cry; he’s resolutely not going to cry.

Instead he plants his hands on Harry’s shoulders and rolls his hips. He shudders at the feeling of Harry’s cock inside him, gliding along his inner walls, catching on _that_ spot inside him that has Cisco gasping for air. Cisco rises up on his knees just enough to sink back down to sit flush in Harry’s lap and clenches around the thickness spreading him open.

Harry’s eyes flicker shut and his hips buck up to meet the touch. “Cisco,” he hisses, biting on his lip.

Cisco admires the sight of Harry debauched. His hair is as messy as ever and is starkly black against the soft white pillowcase. His eyes, though half-lidded, are still bright blue and hypnotizing. Cisco keeps rolling his hips and his heart jumps in his chest at the thought of reducing a man like Harrison Wells to moans and gasps and hips jerking with abandon.

Tears prick at the corners of Cisco’s eyes and he blinks them away, tilting his head back instead to stare at the ceiling and compose himself.

“Cisco,” Harry’s tone is different when he speaks again. His own hips have slowed and his hands are softer when they stroke reverent circles on Cisco’s sides. Harry sits up a bit and kisses absently at Cisco’s chest before speaking again, “Cisco.”

A sob catches in Cisco’s throat and he coughs to cover it up.

“Talk to me,” Harry demands, seeing right through Cisco.

Cisco’s nails bite into the skin of Harry’s shoulders and he falls forward. He presses his face against Harry’s hair, taking in the scent of sweat and sex and _Harry_. “You’re leaving tomorrow.”

Harry sighs and his hands move to rub soothingly along Cisco’s back. “Yes, I am.”

Cisco shivers and wraps his arms around Harry tighter. He locks his knees against Harry’s thighs as though to trap him there. Cisco doesn’t raise his head to look Harry in the eye but he keeps speaking. “I don’t want you to leave.”

Harry closes his eyes as he moves into Cisco’s space, holding him closer. “I know.”

“Why?” Cisco asks; his voice shakes worse now and his whole body quakes with the urge to cry—to scream, to throw a tantrum as though that will keep Harry on this Earth. “Why are you leaving me?” Finally, sobs overcome words and Cisco’s mouth shuts with a snap. He cries silently, body heaving against Harry’s. Thoughts swirl through his head until he feels sick; thoughts about being betrayed _again_ , about how a man wearing Harrison Wells’ skin is leaving him _again_ , about how he’s going to be alone _again_.

“Shh, shh,” Harry coos as he turns his head to kiss Cisco’s cheek. “No,” he murmurs, though the word feels like a lie in his mouth, heavy and thick. “I’m not leaving you.”

Cisco laughs and when he tilts his head to catch Harry’s lips in a kiss, it’s bitter and harsh and sad. “You’re leaving me.” And god, he sounds so childish, doesn’t he? Harry is a grown man. Cisco is a grown man. This shouldn’t be so hard—it’s not like they’ve taken the time to talk about undying love or being together forever. It started to relieve stress, it started because sex feels good and maybe Cisco misses Eowells more than he cared to admit. It started as a bad idea and turned into something so much better, so much more than that and Cisco is just mad at himself for not saying something sooner.

“No,” Harry says, more firmly this time. “I can come back. You can come see me.” It’s weak, though, a half-truth and more of a far off idea than any sort of actual reality.

Cisco shakes his head. “I think trying to date someone in Star City is too long distance and you think we could make a cross-dimensional long distance relationship work?” He pulls back and cups Harry’s jaw. “I don’t want to share you.”

Harry’s lips curl in amusement. “That’s awfully selfish, Cisco.”

Cisco shrugs.

Harry sighs again and breaks his gaze with Cisco. He stares between them where Cisco’s cock is still at halfmast and the bodies are still shining with sweat. “I’m sorry,” he admits. He leans in and tucks his face against Cisco’s neck and laps at the soft skin. He rolls his hips up once and strains his ears for the sharp inhale of breath it wrings from Cisco. “I am leaving you,” he agrees.

Cisco’s next moan blends with a hitched sob.

“I’m sorry,” Harry says again. He kisses along Cisco’s collarbone and though the urge is nearly overwhelming, he doesn’t suckle a lovebite into Cisco’s skin. It feels cruel to leave a reminder of this, a reminder of them, when Harry will be returning to his own Earth in a few short hours. The agreement to keep the breaches shut has been renewed, everyone agreeing it’s for the best, Harry knows that barring absolute necessity, he won’t ever come back to this Earth.

“Please,” Cisco croaks as he arches his back, angling his cock forward desperately. He keens when Harry’s fingers curl around his prick and start to stroke. “Please don’t leave,” Cisco begs, “m’gonna—m’gonna come,” he warns and breathes, _“please Harry”_ in the same moment.

Harry doesn’t tune out Cisco’s words but he ignores how badly it stings to be leaving. He ignores the burning in his gut to stay. Even Jesse had told him it would be okay—that she would understand why he’d want to stay. But Harry is a coward. At least on his Earth he knows what to expect: he knows people will be waiting to mob him and hate him and blame him and he’ll let them; he knows, too, that he’ll have the chance to make things right and fix what he broke.

Harry is a coward because he would rather face millions of angry citizens than face the unfamiliar ground of a relationship again. It’s been so long since he’s dated anyone, so long since he’s loved anyone other than Jesse. He’s scared of messing it up, he’s scared of hurting Cisco even more. He’s scared of choosing a life here and ruining it like he’s ruined everything else.

Harry kisses Cisco again as they both come, as the scent of sex spikes in the room again, and it tastes like goodbye.


End file.
